


The Underworld Posters

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #BringOurChildrenHome, #FamilyNeverGivesUp, #SaveNeal, #SaveTheSaviour, #TrueLoveNeverDies, #WeNeedRumplestiltskin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Golden Swan - brotp - Freeform, Gremma or Henry's Godfather, No Outlaw Queen, Rumbelle - Freeform, Stable Queen, Swanfire - Freeform, The Underworld AU, The Underworld Posters, millian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: If 5x11 really was Emma's Swan Song.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Emma Swan, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Milah, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Daniel Colter & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham & Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham & Henry Mills, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Henry Mills, Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold & Emma Swan - brotp, Rumplestiltskin | Mr Gold/Emma Swan - brotp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. #SaveTheSaviour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If 5x11 really was Emma's Swan Song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without all the OCCness and ship angsts of S3B-S5A. Team Charming-Mills-Gold family


	2. #WeNeedRumplestiltskin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Rumplestiltskin had never been resurrected.


	3. #SaveNeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Rumple travel down to the Underworld to bring back the man they love.


	4. #FamilyNeverGivesUp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan wakes up in the Underworld and is reunited with Rumple. Stripped of their powers the two ex-Dark Ones (the two Saviours) work together with feisty Megara in taming the Cerberus and try to make their way to Underbrooke, while their family come to rescue them.


	5. #BringOurChildrenHome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Ones die together. Their parents lead the charge to bring their Lost Children home.


	6. #TrueLoveNeverDies




End file.
